Leshau/Bonus Talk
You can talk to Leshau in front of the Union of the Golden Chalice in Baaluk - Grentze Commune. He will have a new conversation after two visits. The final conversation requires three more visits before it appears. ---- Heya, Rush. Sorry I kinda tricked ya into helping Baaluk. But I really appreciate the help, honest! Hey! You're not still mad at me, are you? I know I went about things the wrong way so we kinda got off on the wrong foot... B-but, anyway, from now on I'm totally committed to doing anything to help out Baaluk! So go on, gimme an order! I'm all ears! I'm all ready to go, so just say the word! I'm gonna help out as hard as I can! Any time you wanna head out, just say the word! Huh? Ah—R-Rush... H-Hey, how's it going, did you need something? Hm? Something wrong—with me? N-No, of course not! Not a bit! Ahahahah... A-Anyway, it's not time to go already, is it? If we've still got time, maybe you could give me a moment alone... H-Hey Rush. Is it time to go already? If not, maybe you could leave me alone for a minute... Rush... I think...I've been tricked. Maybe all of us have. And I think it's all my fault... Yanno, the one who told me that the Brismulabus was about to Collapse was that guy Wyngale. He's always been calm and serious, always acting with the town's best interests at heart. But ever since they took the Brimuslabus, it's like he totally changed... Or maybe he's just showing his true colors. Maybe he never cared about Baaluk at all in the first place... And what's more, you know those guys we gave the Remnant to? I have this really, really bad feeling about them... Oh man, what if all this time I've been acting high and mighty, thinking I was the town's hero, when really I've just been playing right into the bad guys's hands? Augh, we don't even have a Remnant anymore! What's going to happen to Baaluk now? ...I don't know what I'll do if something awful happens... What's going to happen to Baaluk now? I don't know what I'll do if something awful happens... Talk to the Researcher on Break at The Academy in Elysion to continue. It's just through the Entrance Hall inside Assembly Plaza. What happens if a town loses its Remnant, you ask? As far as I know, the land returns to its natural state. Harsh winds dry out the earth and vegetation just withers away. Sometimes volcanoes erupt and burn down entire towns. Or rivers overflow and flood the lands. But not all bad things will happen to every town. After all, there are towns that don't have Remnants. Like Eulam Island. I hear it's not supposed to be that bad of a place to live, even though it doesn't have a Remnant. Say, why the question? There are towns that don't have Remnants? And you're from one of them!? Wow! Then maybe Baaluk will be okay, too! Just maybe... Thanks, Rush! Thanks for telling me and giving me hope! I said some awful things about Wyngale... I don't know why I doubted him. I need to have more faith in people and what they can do. But now's not the time to dwell on the past. It's time to turn Baaluk into a town everyone wants to live in! Parameter bonus! You have become chummy with Leshau, thus awakening his true powers! Okay, Rush, you've got me fired up! I'm gonna work to make Baaluk a town everyone wants to live in—even if it doesn't have a Remnant! Category:Character Bonus Talk